Blood Red Rose
by Kotori Susayski
Summary: Yusuke's sister has come to vist. She has a terrible secret to tell and amazing secret. It's up to Yusuke and the gnag to save her or will she become brave enough to save them? OCxKurama
1. Yusuke's little sister

Me: Okay this is my first YYH fic so plz be nice. Also I'm making Yusuke's dad and mom divorced. I'll update after 2 reviews. Botan could you please do the disclaimer. ^_^  
  
Botan: Kotori doesn't own Yu Yu Hakasho.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
"YUSUKE, FOR THE 3RD TIME GET OFF YOUR BUT DOOR!!!" Mrs. Urameshi yelled. "I'm going already you don't have to yell ya know!" Yusuke yelled back to his mom. The Urameshi house was in an uproar because Yusuke's fraternal twin, Sakura Susayki was coming to stay with them for a month. She lived with Yusuke's father (who was divorced from his mother), but his mom had gotten some custody over Sakura. Yusuke opened the door to find a girl with light brown hair, which was a little bit longer than shoulder length, and blue eyes (like her father), and she was wearing a silvery-blue kimono with pink dragons and pink Sakura flowers on it. "Hello Yusuke." said Sakura without any emotion in her voice. "Hey lil' sis' was up?" asked Yusuke. She gave him a watery smile. "I'm well, I suppose." she replied. She stepped into the house, while Yusuke picked up her luggage. They both put her stuff in her room. "How are you and mother?" Sakura questioned. " Fine!" Yusuke said. They both sat on the bed. " How are you're missions going as a spirit detective?" She asked. " They're awesome and...hey how do you know about me being a spirit detective?" Yusuke said while looking shocked. " I read you're mind! I have telepathic powers, really!" she said laughing at him. Suddenly she hugged him and started to cry. " Yusuke, I'm scared." Sakura said while sobbing. " Sakura what are you scared of?" Yusuke asked out of brotherly concern. " F...father said h...he w... was going t... to kill me! Yusuke please save me!" Sakura started to sob harder. "Sakura stop joking!" Yusuke chuckled nervously. " I...I'm not j...joking Y...Yusuke. Plea...please help me." She said. " That bastard I'm going to kill him! "Yusuke said. Sakura had stopped crying. " Thank you Big brother." She looked up at him and smiled then sniffled. They both broke out into laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Me: Okay there you go the first chapter. R&R plz. ^__^ 


	2. Power Potion

Me: Well um... here's the next chapter oh and Sukura does know Keiko because she's Yusuke's childhood friend so it makes sense that Sakura would know her.   
  
Disclaimer: If Kotori owned Yu Yu Hakasho she wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Next day  
  
"Sakura I have a question for you." Yusuke said to his sister. "Um... okay ask then." Sakura replied while twisting her hair in her hand. "Do you always wear kimonos?" Yusuke asked while eying his sister's black kimono with red roses on it. "Yup!" Sakura exclaimed while smiling at him. "So, Yusuke where are we going to meet your friends, again?" Sakura questioned. "At the park." Yusuke replied curtly. "Okay." Sakura said.  
  
When they reached the park Yusuke started to introduce everybody to her. "This," Yusuke pointed to a boy with orange hair, then was abruptly interrupted "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked. "Are you hitting on my sister?" said Yusuke glaring daggers at Kuwabara .The both then started to argue. Then fight, Yusuke, of course, was winning. Sakura sweat dropped. Keiko came up to Sakura and said "Here, Sakura I'll introduce you to everybody else," she pointed out each person " the girl with the blue hair is Boton, the boy with the black hair is Hiei, the boy with the red hair is Shuichi, the girl with blond hair is Mitsuko Ikari." Keiko finished. "Hello, I'm Sukura Urameshi, Yusuke's twin sister." Sakura said and flashed a brief smile. "Don't you think we ought to break you're brother and Kuwabara up?" asked Mitsuko. "One second." Keiko said. She walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara and stopped their bickering. "Yusuke I'm surprised you're related to Sukura." Mitsuko mused out loud. Then a ringing sound came out of Boton's pocket she pulled out a communicator. Everybody stared at her while she talked. She put the communicator back into her pocket. "We have to go, Koenma has another assignment for you guys. Bring Sukura this has to do with her." Boton said. Just then a portal opened in front of them. "Yusuke what's going on?" Sakura said looking at her brother uncertainly. "Were going to spirit world come on." He said pulling her through the swirling blue portal.  
  
When they reached Sprit world Sakura followed everyone in to room with a giant T.V. and teen Koenma (he got tired of being called a toddler by people who met him). "I see your all here. Good. It seems that some demons found away to get into the human word through this man. (A picture of a man with slicked back black hair and blue eyes pops up onto the T.V. like thing)Jiro Urameshi." Koenma paused. "Yusuke that's our father!" Sakura said in shock. "How did he did open a portal?" Yusuke asked Koenma. "Well it seems that he has a demonic power. But the reason I called you all here is because of what he's after. I was hoping Sakura knew." Koenma finished. " Hyaku shinigami." Sakura whispered. "Hundred demon. It's made of an extremely rare flower, jewel, and a magic liquid. Anybody who drinks it will live a hundred years and gain demonic powers. But a person must be sacrificed for it to work. Father knows were it is but I do not. That's all I know" Sakura finished she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. "It's worse than I thought." Koenma said glumly. "What do you mean?" said a silent Mitsuko. "Well..."

* * *

Me: Sooo what's so bad about this potion Sakura talked about well review to find out.  
  
Mitsuko: You didn't tell them about me.  
  
Me: I will. Review and I'll write a bio of Mitsuko at the beginning of the next chapter. Okay. Now please review.


End file.
